


As simple as an Angel and his Hunter

by Ghost_of_a_fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Gen, High School, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_of_a_fangirl/pseuds/Ghost_of_a_fangirl
Summary: Hi Guys!!So this is my first fanfic. Tell me how you like it.Thanks!!!





	1. Chapter one

Dean's POV.

I hate this. New school again, the only up side is that we get to stay with Bobby. Sam got out of the passenger side of Baby walking up to the front. I slowed behind him to read the school sign. Orlando high, home of the Beavers. Texas, man the only state to name it's city's after somewhere else in the world. I guess Texans just aren't original.  
"Come on Dean!!!!" I look up to see Sam standing at the door impatiently. Um this is going to be fun, slowly I walk to the door taking very chance I can to make the journey longer. Finally he just gave up and went inside. I ran to catch up just as the door shut. Spotting my brother wasn't hard he was taller than most ,of the people here anyway. I caught up to him easily because there was barely any one in the halls otherwise.  
The front office was right by the door so it wasn't that hard to find. I followed my brother in to find a lady behind the desk and a kid sitting in the corner chair with their nose in a book. I didn't get a good look at them because of it actually. 

I guess I was staring because I heard someone clear their throat and when I turned around my brother looked at me expectantly. 

"What" He gave me one of his more embarrassed B*t*h faces. He pointed at the desk and I turned to see that the attendance lady was trying to hand me my schedule. 

"Here is the schedule and map. " She turned to Sam "You can go to your first period, I called ahead and told them you were coming it's the door at the very end of this hall they should have a guide for you there." Sam just nodded and walked down the hall towards his class. I headed out following him guessing I'd use the map to find my first class. 

"Wait Mr. Winchester." I turned back around to see her eyes to be colder than before with a big fake smile on her face. She turned to the kid who had just been reading this whole time. "Castiel" He looked up and walked to the front of her desk. "Yes Ma'm?" She turned back to me and gestured to move back towards the desk. 

"Castiel you will be giving a tour of the school to Dean here. I excused you from the first hour class, however I told your second hour to expect you, so make sure you get there." She shot a pointed state at me which makes no sense. I mean sure I've skipped before but who said that I had to be there, I knew the stuff already. "OK" "Ok" We both nodded and headed for the door. 

"So Cas where to first" I questioned the quite boy. He looked up to answer me but I didn't hear a word he said. He had the most unexpected eyes. They were like pools of beautiful clear blue ponds, glistening in the sun. I saw his lips moving but as I glanced down at them all I could notice is how soft and chapped they looked. 

After a few minutes I finally snapped out of it and saw that Cas was just staring at me expectantly. And of course the smartest answer I had was." what?"

He shook his head and repeated himself. "I was thinking I'd show you down these hall where most of the Junior classes are." He looked back at me for my answer. 

"Yeah sure, I don't mind let's just get this over with." I try to say to cover up my staring. As we walked down the hall trying to get to the Juniors hall, Cas kept quiet and I was tempted to just put in my head phones as we walked. That's when we passed by the Sophomore hall according to Cas, anyway. At first we just walked pass until I heard a groan. Looking back down the hall I saw some kid getting punched into the locker.  
I left Cas as he kept walking and headed down the hall. I picked the bully up by the back of the collar.  
"Hey kid what's your name?" I started at the kid waiting for an answer. After a few seconds of him glaring I shook him.  
"I asked your name, kid!" I stopped shaking him expecting an answer.  
Slowly he growled out his name.  
"Crowley." I dropped him and push him against the lockers.  
"I don't want to see you beating this kid up again do you hear me?"  
Funny enough he nodded and just walked away. I looked back at the other kid and realized that he was shaking as if I didn't just save him. And I was going to hit him.  
"Kid don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." He stopped shaking and looked up at me.  
"Now what's your name, kid?" He looked up and whispered his name. It was really ticking me off.  
"I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" I yelled at him which I guess was a bad idea because it only made him shake more.  
"Ok." I sighed, I really need to calm down. "Now, kid I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know your name. ok?" He nodded and finally spoke up to where I could here him.  
"Samandriel"  
Gosh that was pulling teeth.  
"Thank you. Now Samandriel, if he comes to bother you just find me ok." I waited a second so that I knew he understood.  
"My name is Dean Winchester. A Junior ok now if any of your friends need help either you can call me ok?" I spoke as slow as I could without being rude. He nodded, I guess to scared of me still.  
"Ok." With that I moved away from him and left to where I last saw Cas.


	2. Chapter Two

Cas' POV  
"So anywhere other than the Junior hall you want to see?" I look back to see that I was talking to myself this whole time. They told me that he was rude and that he would probably try to ditch me but I didn't think it would be this soon. By the way he kept staring at me I thought that maybe..- No, Don't go there Castiel, No. Dean is probably not gay. You are just going to hurt yourself if you think that.

"Dumb new kid." Crowley cut in front of me as I was walking passed the second hallway in the Sophomore wing. Huh, New kid I wonder if he was talking about Dean or that other kid, I believe he was his brother? I stop and hear voices stop talking and quicken footsteps behind me I kept walking though and when I heard his steps closing in behind me I started talking to myself again. "So anyway I know you walked away, and I've just been talking to myself haven't I?"

I heard him step, right behind me. "Right Dean?" I asked, and looked back. His head snapped up quickly and looked me in the eyes. "Uh... Yeah Cas." I chuckled then realized that we are going to be late if we don't start heading to class right now.

"Come On if we don't get moving now we wont make it to class on time. The junior hall is still far enough away that we could get caught in the passing crowd and be late." I ramble quickly trying to get him to understand the urgency of the situation.

"Sure Cas, right behind you." I look back as Dean said this and realized that he is moving slower than before.

"Come on Dean." I said tempted to grab his hand and drag him, however I just met him and didn't want to invaded his space. But I did stop until he was right behind me, I was going to keep walking. I felt his breath on the back of my neck.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Dean's POV.

I saw him stop no looking back again, and knew I had to catch up. So I slowly quicken my pace to get behind him. As I walked towards him I realized that he had a really cute bum, and from what little I understood about him so far he is really shy. So as I walked to catch up with him I stepped right behind him and took a deep breath right behind his ear. As I thought his ears got red slowly and to drag it out I got closer and whispered.

"So, Are you going to take me to class or are we going to be late?" I backed up just a bit and he turned around, face still pink from my breath on his neck.

"Are you serious, You are asking me that when you not only disappeared earlier on me, but you also walked as slow as you could to catch up to me!!"He yelled.  
" Ok." I put my hands up. "Sorry take me to class I'll follow you.". I guess I blew it off to easily because he started to stomp ahead , and I had to catch up with him again. I took out my class list to see that I had math then history. I guess math isn't that bad but history? Ew. I think I'll skip that one Cas only has to take me to my first period away right?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Wrong. After a whole period of Cas glaring at me.   
As the class ended I headed to go to the office so I could head out to Baby. But Cas stepped in front of me.   
"What do you think you're doing?" Cas looked at me his bright blue eyes piercing mine with the same glare that followed me all through out the class.  
"What do you think i'm doing?" I snapped at Cas. I mean I didn't mean to ditch him..... I mean I was planning to but i wasn't going to go through with it until I saw that kid getting beat up and honestly I came back didn't I?? He didn't need to glare at me for me. "I'm leaving!" I looked up at him when I finish my sentence and looked into Cas' bright eyes, and realized that I may have snapped at him a little bit too fast. Cas puffed his chest up offended and his eyes showed that he was not only hurt but mad. Maybe i should tone it down, it's not his fault he got stuck baby-sitting me. Cas backed up and took my ok schedule back and looked for my next class. "Your going to go to History wither you like it or not I had to make sure you got to first period and if I have to I'll make you go to second." He took my hand and started to walk to the classroom. I took a deep breathe knowing that I was going to start to blush if he kept holding it the way he was. Cas must have noticed because the back of his neck started to blush. I was about to lean in and make it even brighter by speaking on the back of his neck but that's when a red head walked in front of Cas and he stopped short making me fall right into his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!!  
> So this is my first fanfic. Tell me how you like it.  
> Thanks!!!


	3. Chapter Three

Cas' POV  
Charlie had popped up right in front of us and since I stopped so quickly,Dean fell on top of me.   
I didn't move at first and surprisingly neither did Dean. After about two minutes of just letting him lay on me, I felt my cheeks heat up, as I heard Charlie clear her throat. I slowly, like painfully slow, felt Dean get up pushing with his upper body until only his legs were still on mine. Then he pushed all the way off of me and I knew I was a red as a fire truck I gave myself a minute before moving knowing Charlie would have something to say.   
Although that wasn't the best idea before my face had a chance to cool down, heck before I could count to five Dean leaned back down grabbed me by waist and stood me up. His hands lingering there a bit longer than they should only to be taken away as Charlie cleared her throat, and to be honest I missed the heat as soon as he moved.

Charlie's POV

Cas' face when the random guy moved away from him was one like a child getting their candy taken away.

"So you are who?" I glared at the guy until Cas spoke up, even then I didn't stop looking at him.

"His name is Dean." I quickly shot a glance at Cas and I stopped glaring. Cas looked between us worriedly. I mean we both know I'm a lesbian but this Dean guy didn't. I looked back at him to find Cas is worried about nothing. Because as he looked at me Dean was staring at him answering his worried look with his own. I cleared my throat for hopefully the final time to get his attention. Cas' eyes shot to Dean as he looked at me.

"Hi hon, That's right my name's Dean Winchester." Giving me a big bright smile, and a smooth chuckle. Cas' face fell before becoming blank, however as I looked into Dean's eyes I could tell that he wasn't truly flirting with me.

Dean's POV

Cas' worried look at this girl made me worried. who is she, to cause him to be worried. Is she his girlfriend? Maybe, I mean she's cute but honestly I get this vibe from her that she's not really into him. I should do something to see how close they are. I got it, I'll flirt with her if she's his girlfriend he'll get defensive, if she is and she flirts back it shows him that he's too good for her and if neither then I have nothing to worry about. I mean He , he has nothing to worry about.

"Hi hon, that's right my name's Dean Winchester." and gave her a big bright smile, chuckling a little bit towards the end hoping it came off a flirty I don't normal flirt with girls to get them to like me. I mean sure I flirt but I'm not so sure they're my cup of tea.

She smiled and I quickly stole a glance at Cas who just had a blank expression on his face. Gosh I hope that's not my fault I just wanted to find out how this person was to him. Dang maybe I went to far, maybe- - wooh how on there Dean calm yourself down. This isn't you, you need to get it together. He is just a guy, sure he's a nerd and cute and has the brightest blue eyes you could just get lost in and puffy pink lips that you want to kiss all day long- stop what??Ok, what I mean is he is just a guy ok. Just a guy. Just a guy.

I heard the tail end of a sentence as I finished my thought and looked over at the red head to see she was talking to me. Although her eyes seemed to have a knowing look in them as though she knew I didn't hear a word she said.

"Hey Cassie?" She turned to face Cas,"I'm going to steal Dean-o here for a moment and talk to him really fast stay right here and don't move ok." Cas' face instantly became worried and I in turn, turned to glare at this red headed girl I still don't know the name of. Who is she that she keeps making him worry, I don't like it, only I can do that and that's cause I mean no harm by it. What if she was a bully and she was moving me away from him so that her friend and come over and beat him up? Huh, I don't know her and I sure as heck am not going to stand for anyone bullying Cas. I mean I don't stand for any bullying but Cas seems amazing ( and not just in an ascetic way) no like a kind hearted person kind of way. And I wont stand for him to get bullied.

I searched Cas' face, for something anything to tell me he was ok with it but he just stared at her with a blank expression as he nodded his head yes. Reluctantly I followed This girl down the hallway turning into a in cove in the wall.

I glared at her until she spoke up.

"Did you hear anything I said earlier?" She looked into my eyes and instantly I shut her out. Honestly I didn't and if I wanted to make sure to make her like me for Cas I was not going to lie to the poor girl.

"No, not a word." That question I guess sparked something good in her, like she wanted to be ignored.

"I thought so." I just stared at her.Who was she and why was she so weird. Seeming to sense that I didn't understand the question she explained.

"I saw you staring at him Dean. I know that look you weren't paying any attention to me. I mean heck you didn't even sound for real as you flirted, not that Cassie could tell though." I started wide eyed at her. Is she serious? She can't be, could she?

"Cassie thought you really meant to flirt with me but both me and you know that you don't truly want me. I could tell because even though everything about you screamed "FLIRT" your eyes showed nervousness. And the way you immediately glanced at Cas after you said that to me, I knew that nervousness wasn't toward me but my good friend Cassie out there." I looked at her and knew that I was in trouble. Cas can't know I like him heck I'm not even sure if I like him or if he likes me I mean is he even gay? On top of that I still don't know who this chick is!!!!! She immediately noticed my panicked face.

"I wont tell him." She said, not stopping when she knew I wouldn't ease up. " By the way I noticed the way you flirted with me after seeing His worried face. I'm not his girlfriend." I felt myself ease up and noticing her smirk at it, I also felt my cheeks warm up.

"I'm his best friend, have been since we were little. And a little secret? " she leaned in so I followed her and did too.

"I'm a lesbian, I have no interest in him so no worries there either." I pulled back and heard her chuckle. Before I could follow her I saw her skip down the hall, talking as she walked.

"Oooh Cassssiiieeee!!!!!!! Charlie's coming for you!!!!" I knew she threw in her name for my sake, not missing her throw a wink over her shoulder.

I quickly headed off after her and towards Cas. If she wasn't his girlfriend maybe girls weren't his cup of tea either.

When I got back to them Cas had a worried expression on his face and I couldn't help but feel worried about him and Charlie.

"Right, Cassie?" Charlie asked as I got closer. Cas answered almost immediately.

" My name isn't Cassie. It's Castiel."

I laughed and it seemed to get this attention a if he just realized that I was standing where I was before Charlie had pulled me off.

"Hey Dean," I smiled, he made sure to acknowledge me even though I know he can see me. He truly is one of a kind.

"Hey Cas...tiel. sorry you literally just said to only call you Castiel." I started to feel myself blush so I turned to Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, where are you headed away. Cas was - Castiel was dragging me to second period when you bummed into us." I looked sheepishly over at Cas...tiel to see that he was smiling amusedly at me. I kinda shot him a questioning glance and then turned back around to Charlie.

"Ohh!!! That's right! I was running to see if Castiel here" Charlie winked at Cas and although she is he's friend and she isn't into guys, it's going to take me some time to understand that she isn't going to get with Cas.

" I came by to see if Cas had seen any of the new kids that enrolled today, I heard that one was given an escort, and the other got into detention on the first class." Charlie started laughing and I looked at the floor, yeah I was the one that got the escort.

"I guess I can see that Dean-y here got the escort and that the sorry little escort was you Cassie. Hahaha" Charlie was still laughing when I processed what she had said earlier, I know that I'm the one that got an escort, does that mean that Sammy got detention?????? Little - well big, Sammy got detention on the first day. The bookworm got detention before me, the one that literally got in escort because the trouble I get into is so great that all the schools know me before I even get there.

Oh this is so funny. I have to find him this is hilarious I mean come on, Sammy beat me to the detention room. Oh wait hold on, why. Why is he in detention before me? What did he do?

"What did he do?" I snapped out of my train of thought cutting off another of Charlie's laughs.

"Huh, oh the one that got detention?"

"Yeah, what did he do to get into detention so quickly?" Charlie shrugged.

"Not sure I just know that your brother" She nodded to Cas " Got one too, so don't be surprised if he asks you what happened in all the classes today."

Cas just nodded like it was a normal thing, I was really curious what happened to Sammy but as long as he isn't in real trouble then he can have fun, it's his life. I mess up mine I just hope he doesn't mess up his, I know he wants to be a lawyer.

"Oh my gosh, class!!" Cas' head snapped up, "We're going to be late if we keep standing here." His head flew in the direction of Charlie as he rush to grab my arm to make sure I wasn't going anywhere. "Sorry Charlie We'll Catch up with you at lunch!!"

Cas started to pull me towards our class running, and although I could easily keep up with him, my face was getting red with the blush making me feel very hot and probably making my hand very clammy.

"Ca- ahm, Cas, do you mind letting go of my hand?" I looked down at the floor because as much and I wanted my face to cool down so I don't pass out , I like his hand. While looking Down I realized that I called him Cas out loud again.

"Sorry I meant Castiel I forgot that you didn't like to be called by nicknames." I looked back up at Cas when I felt him let go of my hand and start talking.

" I'll let go but you better keep up with me, you are going to class." He said it so formally with his attire he sounded like a teacher. " Also... You can call me Cas if you'd like, it's... a good nickname. I like it." I smiled at him and he smiled back and we kept running to class.

Man I have to keep looking forward, I don't care if I don't know if he's gay or not, Cas running in a tight m white button up, and tight, fitting, black slacks, and that great big over-sized trench coat is very distracting. We reached the class just as the bell rang and luck for me there were only two seats next to each other left.


	4. Chapter Four

Dean's POV

This class kept droning on and on, so much so I'd rather be riding with my dad on a hunting trip. Trust me, it's completely worst than it sounds. Who cares about some old dead people anyway? I looked over at Cas to see that, he had a very different view on the subject. Suddenly I got an idea. Quickly, and as quietly as I could I got out a piece of paper and threw it at Cas. He got it but I looked away quickly before he had a chance to glare.

After a second I realized that Cas didn't pick it up. I was about to mention that it was from me when he looked back to see who threw it. He looked back with hurt in his eyes and I felt my heart drop. He looked down at the paper and I decided I should own up to the note before he thought some jerk was throwing it at him.

He opened it up and out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile. I wasn't sure why, all it said was. "Hey, so I'm guessing you actually like this class?"

I was worried about his answer, but as he glanced back I threw my head to face the front. I couldn't be caught staring at him. It'd make him feel weird. I didn't glance back over at him until, I felt the paper smack me right in the middle of the forehead. As I looked over at him I saw him trying not to chuckle too loudly.

I unrivaled the paper to see what he replied.

"I'm assuming you don't? Well , you assumed correctly ,I do actually."

I laughed, Really Cas? You assumed? This kid was too much, his vocabulary really needs some changing up. I glanced at the teacher as she continued to drone on and on. I unclicked me pen and quickly scribbled a reply.

" Well your assumption was correct as well. You heard the attendance lady, I have a pretty bad record. My teachers use to think I was dumb. But really they just sounded like robots so much I just didn't listen."

I scrunched the paper back up into the ball and threw a glance at the teacher. When I was sure she wasn't looking I threw the ball at the back of Cas' head.

I quickly looked back at the teacher and decided to listen until Cas threw it back.

\-----------------------------------

I have decided that Cas has really good aim. As we continued to pass the ball back and forth, he constantly managed to hit me square flat in the middle of the forehead every time.

I unballed the paper up, to see what he replied this time.

"Hey, so I'm guessing you actually like this class?"

"I'm assuming you don't? Well, you assumed correctly, I do actually"

" Well your assumption was correct as well. You heard the attendance lady, I have a pretty bad record. My teachers use to think I was dumb. But really they just sounded like robots so much I just didn't listen."

"So, what you're saying is. If you had a more interesting teacher then you'd pay more attention?"

" Yup, I mean honestly I could care less for all this talk of dead people. It's more Sammy's thing than mine. But I'd actually do work for a teacher who didn't sound like a robot."

"The art teacher here, doesn't sound like a robot. Of course I don't know if you will have him. Not everyone is lucky enough to, some get stuck with the crazy female teacher in the room next to his."

"Ouch, Well is the only sane one the art teacher?"

Cas had replied that "No, there are a few other spread throughout the school." I couldn't help but roll me eyes. The way he said that I truly didn't believe that other than this one teacher that there was a single other teacher that wasn't a robot, so a crazy person. I scribbled my answer, just in time for the bell to ring.

" Don't forget to pick your partners for the project, It's due in two weeks."

Oh dang, What project? I looked over at Cas and saw that he was putting all his stuff away. I started to do the same, as I was thinking about this so called project. I was almost done when I saw a pair of feet out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw that it was only Cas. I couldn't help but smile, so I did and when I saw that his eyes lit up I couldn't help but let it get bigger.

"Hey." He smiled back at me and answered just as quickly. "Hey"

I kept putting my stuff away but figured that I might as well ask Cas if while we were passing notes if he caught a clue about what the assignment was about.

"Hey, Cas. Did you know what this projects about?" I looked over at him as I picked up my bag and started to head out the door.

He nodded, and replied kinda quickly.

"Yeah, do you want to be partners?" He looked down at the end of his sentence and I couldn't help but notice a slight blush on he's cheek. I smiled harder than even before knowing that I put it there. A slight blush also, covered my cheeks and I couldn't help but allow it to be there.

"Yeah Cas, I'd love that." I pulled the pen out of his back pocket I couldn't help but notice earlier. Not that I was looking at his butt but I knew it was there.

I took his hand and wrote my number on it. He looked at the numbers strangely , and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's my number, Cas. You can text me about the project with it, or you can just text me to talk." I added a smile at the end of the sentence barely holding back a wink. Cas seemed to have a moment of clarity and I have to say it was quite cute.

Cas nodded, and we kept walking. I didn't notice I was still holding his hand until I looked over and saw the blush on his face. I quickly dropped his and started to the Cafeteria. I noticed that he was still next to me. I wonder if he has the same lunch?

"Hey Cas?" He looked over at me and I could have sworn that it was the cutest look of confusion that I've ever seen.

"Do we have the same lunch?" He nodded and I felt my smile grow. "Well then, come on." I was inching to hold my hand out to him but not knowing if he liked me or not I decided against it.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapter's Are going to be written in Dean's POV unless it says otherwise.   
> Sorry I just forget to put It sometimes on them and it's a bit of a hassle to do so.

Walking into the lunch room I realized that I didn't know where to go. Sure I had Cas, to keep me company, but I wasn't sure how to get my food. At my old school, you just got in one of the lines, got your food then sat down. Here, I wasn't sure where one lunch line started and the next ended. Let's not mention how big this student body was. Honestly, I think I'd do better sitting in Baby and eating my lunch there. I was just about to turn around when Charlie skipped over to us. She trapped me between the closed door and Cas. " Hey guys!" she was talking with a big smile and seriously I didn't know how this girl could be this happy. The minute I thought that her smile dropped, bring me to red alert. Could she read my thoughts? What kind of monster could do that, I mean not one that I've ever had to research, maybe Bobby would know. He knows all.

"You know guys I just thought about something. We have nowhere to sit." Charlie looked around. Huh, I might have been wrong and she's not a monster, but hey doesn't hurt to check.

"Hey guys I have an idea, I'll wait over there by the door, while you get your food. Then I have the perfect place in mind to eat lunch." She smiled real big and left, to go stand by the door.

Charlie's POV:

They look so cute together, Little Dean and Cassie. I mean Castiel has no concept of personal space, and Dean is blushing so hard, he'd make a firetruck look pale. Cas guided Dean around the lunch room, helping him get the food he'd like. He held his hand probably to "insure he wouldn't get lost." However when Cas left I saw Dean pull out a flask and pour something into a cup of juice. I don't know what I did but I must have done something because I know that trick. Dean must be a hunter, putting holy water in a drink is an easy way to test for a demon. Focusing back to Cas though was done as soon as Dean put the flask away. One thing that I'm happy about is the fact that he isn't testing Cas. He trusts him and believes he's normal.

" Hey guys! OK, come on and follow me!" leading them to the park next door, Cas stopped me. I followed where Cas was looking with my eyes, Dean had stopped and called over what looked like Cas' brother. Huh, how did he know him? I looked back to Cas to see he left to go over to Dean.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean yelled across the sea of people.

"My name is not Sammy. It's Sam." This 'Sam' showed up after Gabriel, although I doubt Dean knew him because he ignored Gabe and went straight to him. Cas nodded at his brother but didn't verbally greet him, being too focused on Dean and Sam.

"Oh ok, Samantha." Dean rolled his eyes at him. "I didn't know that grades here mixed at lunch. Come eat with us." He waved him over to where Cas and I was., and started to introduce him.

"Sam, this is Castiel. Cas, this is Sam." He waved toward them accordingly. "Sam, Charlie and Charlie this is Sam." I waved. "This is my baby brother."

At this Gabriel cracked up laughing causing Dean to finally pay attention to him. Dean rose an eyebrow and stood between him and Sam. His protective nature, taking hold.

"Who are you." Sam got out from behind Dean and stood between them, back to Gabriel, seemingly to protect him from Dean.

"Dean, this is Gabriel. Gabriel this is my older brother Dean." Sam turned to look at Gabe.

"Hiya Dean-o. Nice to met cha. Sorry about laughing but "Baby brother" he's so much taller than you." Gabe held his hand out to the older brother and Dean just stared at it. I was about to step in and insure that nothing went down, but Cas beat me to it.

" Gabriel, are you planning on joining us?" Dean looked from Cas to Gabe and back again, clearly confused. "Sure, Bro. " Dean was confused so much that I'm sure if they were in a cartoon, Dean would have steam coming out of his ears. Cas noticed it immediately.

"Dean, this is my Brother." Cas gestured to Gabe. Not knowing where this was going I stepped in finally.

"Hey guys come on if we don't leave now we wont have time to eat." I started walking away and knew the guys were following me. As soon as we sat down, Dean handed me the juice from earlier.

"Here i got this for you, seeing you didn't have a drink on your tray. Cas, said that you like this kind." He handed it to me and casually started picking at his food watching me.

"Thanks for the juice, add something special in there? hahaha" I winked at him trying to subtly hint that I saw him. Dean just nodded and continued to watch me. Well fair enough, I caught Cas' confused glance before I drank it and decided to answer his curiosity before I answer Dean's. " I'm kidding Cas, Dean knows what I'm talking about."

I drank some juice and stared at Dean as I did so, showing him, he had nothing to worry about. When nothing happened Dean, nodded but looked apologetically.

"Hey Sammy" Sam looked up from his conversation with Gabe, and at Dean. "Do you still have that silver bottle opener, for my soda?" Sam nodded knowingly and was able to hand it to Gabe thinking that was who Dean wanted to test. I jumped into get this over with.

"Here Sam I've got it." Sam threw Dean a confused look but when he nodded, Sam handed it over to me. I turned to Dean seeing the apologetic look and just smiled. It's fine, if i had a reason to worry I would do the same thing. I gripped it a bit tighter ti show it wasn't effecting me and then handed it to him. He smiled and opened his bottle and tossed it back at Sam.

"Thanks Charlie, sorry." I smiled at him, showing him all was good. Then he turned to Cas, and Sam, ignoring Gabriel still. He smiled really big at Cas and addressed his brother.

"So Sammy, You got a detention, huh? Haha who would have thought you went there before me, hahaha wait till I tell Bobby."

\--------------------------------------


	6. Chapter Six

Sammy ducked his head down. Hahaha., oh I love messing with him. 

"Don't tell Bobby it wasn't even my fault. It was some dumb teacher." Sam looked up at me and then started eating. 

"Uh huh, Sure it's their fault what did you even go in there for?" 

"I was 'talking back and being disrespectful' I was not! I was simply trying to get to class." Sam huffed and I couldn't help but laugh. Cas took this opportunity to jump in. 

"What teacher got you in trouble?" I looked over at Cas and he seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say.

"Oh, some bald guy. I don't know." Sam shook his head then turned back to me, smirking.

"I may have gotten detention, but at least I wasn't forced to have an escort." I was about to rebut, but Cas beat me to it. 

"Oh it was no problem, honestly I didn't like my first period anyway. The only difficulty was when Dean left and I had to wait for him to catch up again."

I smiled a bit at first thinking about how Cas was defending me but towards the end , I dropped my head a little bit not exactly proud to have left him. Sam looked at me to an explain and as I looked around it seemed everyone was curious on why I left Cas when we all know it wasn't because he was a jerk nor because I went home.

"OK, I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave you but there was someone getting bullied in the hallway we passed and like heck I was going to let that happen. Heck no." Charlie chuckled and although Sam nodded knowingly, Everyone wanted to know more. 

"Look it wasn't that big of a deal. Some kid named Crowley was beating on this other Kid I picked him up threw him against the locker, told him never to bother the kid again. Then told the kid to get me if, he bothered him again, it wasn't that big of a deal. They were both scared of me by the time I left. Not sure why though, The older kid I can understand cause although I didn't hurt him, he knows better than to come back now. But that other kid, really? I didn't touch him, I only offered help, but whatever. I don't care if he doesn't come to me for help maybe he'll go somewhere else. Whatever not my problem." I hadn't realized I had zoned out and was just rambling until I looked around and realized how everyone was looking at me. Gabriel and Charlie were on the verge of busting out laughing, Sam had a knowing look on his face and I knew I'd get teased later about this. And Cas just looked at me like I was the sweetest pie, he's ever smelt, and that's saying something Pie is Pie, it is held above everything else. I looked back over at Charlie and Gabriel.

"What are you two laughing at?" I started to eat and avoided looking at Sam or Cas. 

"You were the one that beat on Crowley? hahahaha?" Gabriel kept laughing after the question and I just kinda nodded unsure what the big deal was. Charlie, must have understood because she explained.

"Crowley is a big Bully here, one that does not normally get stood up to. He has been in a bad mood all day, and normally he'd bully even more, but today ever time he's said something snarky, he's looked over he's shoulder mumbling about 'the dumb new kid' hahaha." Charlie doubled over laughing and the bell rang that signaled lunch was over. I helped Charlie up and motioned I'd be right back taking her with me to throw away my tray. 

As soon as we got out of earshot I started questioning her. 

"So are you a hunter?" I didn't want to be mean considering she wasn't a demon or anything but I have to know what was going on. 

"Nah, My mom was. She made sure I knew the basics on how to test people, how to kill everything and all that jazz. But I don't go out hunting or anything because she hates the idea of that. I only help out when a hunter is in town and they can't handle it on their own." I nodded pleased to know that she wasn't anything supernatural. I chuckled, as we headed back.

"So you saw me huh?" Charlie chuckled and quicken her pace when she realized I believed her.

"Yeah it wasn't that hard to notice a silver flask. Plus I was watching you and Cassie." I couldn't help but blush. Even though I will admit it was barley noticeable. 

"You two need to get together all ready." I looked at her and laughed, she was crazy.

"Charlie, I just met him today. He maybe wonderful, but I'm not that easy. And to assume he is, is offensive."

We got back to the group so she just nodded and picked up her bag. I went to help Cas up, seeing he was still sitting down trying to get up with out tripping over his trench coat. 

After Cas got up we said good bye to our brothers and Charlie and headed to out next class which surprisingly was together as well. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went quickly, I was lucky enough that after so many robot teachers, I got that art teacher Cas talked about this morning. The class wasn't so hard, we didn't have that class together but that was fine. 

*bring bring* I looked down at my phone seeing as class just got out, I hadn't expected Sam to text me so soon. I opened the message and noticed it wasn't from Sammy. I read the message and instantly added the number to my contacts.

"To: me (972-568-4992)

Hello Dean, I understand that you do not have my number so I would like to inform you that this is Castiel. I just wanted to make sure we were still fine, working on that history project together. I understand if you do not however please inform me of your decision.

\- Castiel Novak. "

I saved the message and made sure that his information was saved. Then I replied, walking to Baby.

" To: Cas. 

Hey, Cas! Of course, I still want to do the project with you. Just let me know when you are free and you can come on over to get started on it. 

\- Dean Winchester "

I hit send and waited for Sam leaning on Baby. I saw him walk out with that Gabriel kid, and was about to wave them over when my phone rang. I looked down confused but answered anyway. 

"Hello?"

"Hello Dean.." 

"Hey, Cas. What's up? Get sick of texting me already? haha"

"No, I just understand calling was an easier way of communication."

"Indeed it is. Anyway, what's up?" 

I nodded along with my statement even though I know he couldn't see me. I looked around the exits wondering were Cas was if I saw his brother next to mine. 

"I am assuming you are asking me for the reason why i called you rather than being actually being curious about the sky?"

I couldn't help be laugh, telling him that, that was exactly what I meant.

"I am calling to inform you that I am free to come over whenever you are available to have me over. Although I will say that my brother will most probably accompany me there. Considering his new friendship with your brother." 

I laughed and nodded again forgetting this time he couldn't see me. I saw that Sam was by the car so I was going to simply tell him that I'd text him after asking Bobby. But as I was about to continue after the nod, Cas spoke up behind me. 

"I'm glad you agree Dean" I almost punched him, as I turned around to see him. When did he get here? I didn't even hear him!

"Hey Cas, walk a bit louder next time. You almost gave me a heart attack." I take a step back and readjust to look over at him.

"I will endeavor to do so. " I nodded and was about to answer when Sammy cut me off.

"Hey Dean I was wondering if it was cool that Gabriel comes over and hangs out since you and Castiel need to get together and work on your project anyway."

I nodded "Sure just let me call Bobby." I turned around to call Bobby when I realized that we hadn't even asked if they were free to come over after school tonight.

"Wait, Cas are you guys cool to come over tonight? You're not busy or anything?" When I asked this he looked over at Gabriel questioningly.

"Yeah, I texted Anna before Sam asked to ask her if it were cool. She said it was fine." Cas nodded and looked back at me and I acknowledged him and nodded back.

"Ok then I will call Bobby."

"I'm here, what do you need to know."

"Hey Bobby I was just wondering if it was ok if we had some friends over tonight?"

"Yeah, you idgit that's fine. I have to go out on a hunt tonight though and I wont be back until later in the week. I left some money in the drawer for dinner don't be idgits with it. And don't break anything at the house, or let them into the study."

"I wont I promise and ok I'll be sure it lasts as long as it's needed. Thank you Bobby."

"Yeah, no problem just be sure they leave my stuff alone. And don't do anything dumb while I'm gone."

"They wont touch anything. And I wont, stay safe."

With that Bobby hung up and I turned to see that Cas was looking at me for an answer and our brothers were still leaning on the car talking.

"Well he said it was fine, let's head over there."I smiled at Cas and turned to Sam. "Hey, Bobby said he's gone tonight but back again late in the week." Sam nodded and tuned to Gabriel to tell him to come on.

"Hey Dean, I wanted to stop by the library on the way home and since Gabriel has to take their car to out house anyway I figured I'd just ride with him, are you cool with that?"

I looked at Cas who seemed to have no objections and nodded him along, " Stay safe though."

They agreed and we all got into our respective cars and headed home.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> So this chapter is a bit short I tried it in Cas' POV and it turns out I am not very good at it.  
> I will try to make the next chapter longer so that it makes up for it.  
> As of now enjoy this chapter. :)

CAS' POV: 

When we pulled up to the house I was shocked when I saw it. I know that this was probably normal for humans, but Gabriel and my house was much different from this. There were cars all over the lawn and a huge sign that said "Singer's Garage." Who is singer? I thought that Dean and Sam lived here. If the sign was a last name rather than first as is the custom with American shop signs then should it not be "Winchester's Garage"? It maybe this "Bobby"' 's last name, which would make sense if the Winchesters were staying with him. However that would mean that this bobby was not their father, nor of relations to them. I believe because it is customary also that all the males of a family share the same familial surname. Dean looked over and me and I tried to focus on what he was saying rather than the mystery of the sign. 

" OK, so I forgot my keys in the garage this morning before school so wait right here for a second and I'll be right back so that we can head to the house." I just nodded before continuing to take in my surrounding, as they say. I've seen some of these cars, in a few people heavens. Mostly the men though, it was strange to see down here on earth so few women enjoying cars, something that contradicted heaven. I just think humans would be surprised on how many women have dreamed up their favorite Cars for their heaven. I've seen many of these cars in someone's heaven I wonder why there were so many older cars when I see that many human's enjoy "showing off" a newer car.

"I must have left it inside, one of the cars I was working on this morning I'll be right back!!" Dean popped his head out of the garage door and yelled back at me. I decided that I would go see if I could help. Getting out of the car I felt my jacket catch on the door so I had to yank it a minute to get it unhooked. I pulled really hard to get it off the door and after one big yank it let go and caused me to fall backwards. 'well at least Dean didn't see me do this' was all I could think.

"Woh, easy there Cas." I opened my eyes I didn't know I closed and found myself not on the floor but In dean's arms.

The second time today and I couldn't help but not want to leave them. Dean's face got rather close to mine as he helped me stand. I was about two inches from touching him when he started talking.

"Did I mention you have beautiful eyes?" he said in an almost sleep like state. Staring into his eyes I replied.

"You had not but I can not help but repeat the sentiment." I smiled and for a quick second without it registering in my brain, my eyes flicked to his lips. His beautiful, full luscious lips. They looked as though he had a habit of biting on them and I couldn't help what it would be like to bite them.

"Do you want to go inside?" With that question all my thoughts and my voice all melted away and the only thing I could do was nod. When he turned away I looked after him and shook my head, I wasn't here to flirt I was here to work on the project.

Then again, I could do both.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI guys, so I just wanted to start of with saying thank you to the real life Liza Chase.  
> I was totally stumped and she helped me through it and gave me great ideas.  
> Lets hear it for her!  
> Ok well enjoy the Chapter!

I can't believe I just saw that happen. Like he did stare at my lips right I wasn't going crazy? He started and then licked his own lips. Probably subconsciously but he did it, if I remember anything then that means he has some kind of attraction towards me. No I need to just stop right there and back away. Lets get started on this project.

Yeah that's perfect, let do the project. I lead him into the kitchen and gesture to the chairs at the table.

"Would you like anything I can offer you a drink or something to eat?" I turn and smile at him as he takes his stuff out of his bag.

"I would like something thank you. May I have a bottle of water" I turn to the fridge and get him a water and myself a bottle of root beer.

"So what is this project?" I ask opening the bottle on the side of the table only to look up and see that he was tilting his head at what I had in my hand.

"Oh it's just root beer," he still looked confused," Do you want to try some?" He nodded so I handed him the bottle.

He took it and slowly drank a sip from the bottle and I can't help but stare at his lips as they close on the tip of the bottle. 

 

I coughed off my staring as he handed me the bottle. 

"So what exactly is this project about?"

Cas started to pull the documents in order as he spoke.  
" We were all given a set of letters written by a few soldiers during world war one," He paused as I never got a papers." Don't worry I got the ones for our group."

I nodded and tried to follow along as he said the instructions, which wasn't very difficult seeing as Cas' voice was no way robotic.

" We are supposed to analyze these letters and see how the war affected these soldiers and the people they left behind in the states. We are to understand the struggle these particular soldiers had and use the letters as a frame of reference as we write our own letters mimicking the style and struggles our soldiers are using and going through. We didn't get to pick our soldiers But Mrs. Keen told me she picked this one out for us cause she thinks it will suit us. "

"OK cool, so let's get started." Cas handed me the first letter and we both started to read through it. The first letter was from a Dora Willlat to a 2nd lieutenant, attached his reply. Right off the bat i Understood that the struggle her was that they had been separated before they were married. I wonder why Mrs. Keen thought that they suited me and Cas. 

" So The concept for these first letters seem rather clear-" I was trying to talk to Cas about them When the phone rang in the study. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cas' pov

As I started to read through the first two letters the concept of their struggle was clear. I thought back to what Mrs. Keen said and I couldn't help but blush.  
*Flashback*  
Seeing as Dean was still writing I went to the front to get out Project papers.  
"Hello Castiel, who is your partner, these are assigned based on the pair." Mrs. Keen looked up and smiled at me, like she always did since I came into her class.  
" I am pairing with the new student Dean." I looked back to see him biting his lip writing and can't help but blush, looking back towards Mrs. Keen " If that's ok and you didn't have someone else in mind to pair him with because he is new."  
She smiled shook her head. " No you two are fine together actually I have the perfect set of Letters for you two. Perfect indeed these suit your partnership well enough I should think."  
* End of flashback*

Looking back on it now I should have looked at the letters first before excepting them.  
Thankfully as i looked up to answer Dean with a blush on my face the phone rang, and he left to go get it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I went into the study and quickly shut the door behind me. In here was where Bobby kept the phone and I needed to make sure no one saw them. Each with their label, FBI CIA, USMS, and pretty much everything else that goes along with them. If someone saw them they are sure to freak out. 

It was the FBI phone ringing and I answered it quickly.

"Hello?"  
"Hello is this Mr. Fitzpatrick, Agent Liza Chase's Superior Officer?"  
" Yes, This is he what is it that has happened, I am about to go into a briefing with the Director. Make this quick."  
" I am sorry i just wanted to ensure that it truly was you that sent Agent Chase in to investigate the crime scene it was a bit strange to have a Federal Agent down here in Ohio."  
" Yes I sent her down there. Why else do you think she was doing there? Going to a crime scene on vacation? No. Now if that is all I have to go." 

I hung up quickly and left the room as fast. Making sure to text Bobby to let him know what happened. 

I sat down at the table again and Cas' eyes met mine. They are truly beautiful. Cas catches me staring and goes to talk about the project again.

" So as you were saying the concept of these letters is most certainly -" This time Cas was cut off, but instead of the phone it was the Doorbell.

I got up to get the door hand on the gun under the table next to it and I opened the door just slightly to see Sammy sitting there with his head hung a bit.

"Why are you coming in this way?" I opened the door wider and stepped away from the gun.

"I forgot my key and since Gabe was teasing me about walking in on something , and I quote , "Something you don't Want etched into my eyes forever" I figured I'd use the front door rather than the one in the back"  
I slapped the back of his head as he walked in and shot Gabe a glare as he walked in behind him

"We were only working on the project nothing was happening so calm down."

I locked up behind them and followed them to the kitchen, I opened the fridge to get another soda when I saw that the time was already 5:30 and figured it was probably time for dinner. 

" Hey guys how does pizza sound for dinner?" I turned around and saw a few different faces looking back at me. Sam was shocked probably because we hadn't tested them and I was inviting them to stay, Gabe was smirking as if I was planning something - reminder to self smack it off him later- and Cas was a mixed between happy and blushing

"That is of course if you can stay that is." Looking at Cas, I offered since I wasn't sure how long that could stay. 

" That sounds fine to me, Castiel? I already asked Anna she said it was fine just as long as we were done with the homework and we got back before twelve."

Cas turned, looked at him then turned back to face me. He smiled and nodded and his smiles are infectious because I caught myself smiling too. 

"Alright let's clean up this school work and then it's pizza and movies until you have to go home."

I got nods all around and then we were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.  
> I just wanted to make the comment that yes, Mrs. Keen  
> Totally ships her students together, and has Notps as well.... You'll see these later.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!!!!  
> Until next time. :)


	9. Author's note

Hiya guys sorry about this just being an author's note.  
I am working on the story I promise but school has been driving me nuts I get to add like two words on here before I get pulled away.

Good news though!!!! I am getting a break here in about two weeks so I should be able to update then, Possibly even more than one chapter!!!!

Thank you for reading!!! Love you guys!!   
\- Ghost_of_a_fangirl


	10. Chapter Nine

We realized that it would be cheaper to go pick up than have it delivered so Cas and I were sent to do that as Gabriel and Sam went to go get some movies from Redbox. We all agreed to do a watch the Matrix trilogy since it was an action movie everyone loved.Cas hit play on one of the Zeppelin albums in the radio and I couldn't help but smile it was my favorite.

" _You like Zeppelin?"_ I look over at Cas who was fascinated by a bee that was flying around the side mirror.  
" _Cas?" "Castiel?"_ Cas finally looked over seemingly surprised that I called him by his full name.  
_"Huh,what?"_ Cas looked over with the cutest confused face ever. His head tilted to the right as he blinked slowly in question.

 _" I asked if you liked Zeppelin, cause you picked that one out of the box."_ I glanced at the road and then back at Cas who went back to watching the bee as he was before but this time with a blush on his face. 

 _"_ _Yeah it was one of the first groups of music that I heard after coming down here."_ I smiled, I was wondering if Cas had always lived here. 

" _Oh? When did you move down here?"_ With all the friends he had I thought for sure it had to be a while. 

 _" Long ago, Ages."_ I guess I'm not the only one that time flies for, it felt like ages ago that Mom was still around. We sat there in silence other than the radio playing stairway to heaven. 

*

We got to the pizza place in no time and I got as soon as we parked. Cas, stayed back I guess to watch the bee some more but I knew I was going to need help for the pizza so I opened his door.

 _"Come on Cas, let's go."_ I opened the door for him and smiled, only to blush when I looked down and saw his phone in one hand and the other reaching for the door handle that was there two seconds ago.  
I quickly turned to the door and waited for Cas to catch up. We walked up to the door together but since I got there first I opened the door. We both got to the counter at the same time and the lady came to serve us. As she turned around I found myself looking at Charlie.

 _"Hello how can- hey guys! getting pizza?"_ Charlie looked between the two of us and winked at me.

  
_" Yeah we are picking up *couch cough* um I should be under my name?"_ I cough and started blush as Charlie looked between the two of us with a huge smile on her face.

  
"Ok coming right up let me go look.?" She turned to go ask about it and I turned to Cas, who was still blushing.

  
_"So Um Cas...."_ I scratched the back of my neck __" Are you still thirsty? I have some water."__ I showed him the flask I had in my jacket and with a small nod I handed it to him. Cas drank some and handed it back right as Charlie came to give us our pizza _ _ _.___

  
_"Dean I hope that wasn't alcohol"_ Charlie rose an eyebrow at me and gave me a look that said we would talk later. Cas, however jumped in and rescued me _._  
_"No it was just some water, He was kind enough to offer it to me since I left mine at his house."  
_ Well I though he was going to save me.... I guess beggars can't be choosers

 _"What was that Cassie?"_ Charlie looked over at me and I just looked down putting my flask away in my jacket. Holy water didn't affect Cas so it wasn't like I had anything to worry about anyway. Silver and Holy water in one go, so most of my worries are gone, Only thing I have to worry about now is Cas saying something about our assignment with the love letters.

  
_"What were you doing at Dean's house?" __"___

 _ _ _Dean, Sam, Gabriel and I are all going to watch the matrix series, would you like to come after your shift?"___ Cas then as if realizing something looked over at me.  
_"I mean if that's ok with you Dean?"_

He looked up at me from under he eyelashes and looked almost like he regretted talking to Charlie before asking me. He was so cute, there was nothing I could do but say yes and it wasn't like Charlie was a bad person, she was raised a hunter so she'd know the rule. I think it would be fun to have her over.  
_"Of course Cas."_

___" _ _I looked over at Charlie. _"Of Course Charlie, I'd love you could come over, when do you get off? Do you need a ride?"____ _ _

_"So I get off in about twenty minutes, I have a ride so no worries you take the pizzas and I'll catch up with you later."_ Charlie smiled and handed us the pizzas. And we were off. Although I took to pizzas I still opened the door for Cas since he was behind be and the door to baby. I did this of course because I was going to hand him the pizza so I could drive..... No other reason.

 


End file.
